A Stupid Love
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang pemikiranku tentang pernnikahan sungmin & saeun


**A STUPID LOVE**

_Just a Little Story about KYUMIN_

Gwanghwamun, 13 Desember 2014

Udara malam yang dingin di gwanghwamun tidak membuat kyuhyun merasa gentar. Angin musim dingin yang meniup jaketnya yang kebesaran tidak membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat dimana kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya pada sungmin. Biarlah tempat ini menjadi saksi awal kisah cinta mereka, dan mungkin juga akhir kisah cinta mereka.

"Ayolah ming, untuk apa kau menuruti artis itu?"  
><em>"aku harus melakukannya. Hanya dengan cara itu perusahan appaku bisa-"<br>_"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Melompat – lompat bahagia karena kekasihku harus menikah dengan mantan pacarnya. Begitukah?"  
><em>"Kyu, jangan bersikap kekanak – kanakan. Saeun bukan wanita yang jahat"<em>  
>"Dia bahkan hamil anak pria lain yang bukan dirimu. Kenapa kau yang harus menikahinya? Jika perusahan appamu butuh dana lebih aku bisa membantumu, ming"<br>_"sudahlah kyu, jangan terlalu kekanak – kanakan"  
><em>"aku tidak kekanak – kanakan ming, selama ini aku sudah berusaha sabar menghadapi sifatmu yang selalu mementingkan orang lain. Hyung ak-"

Tut... tut... tut

Sungmin memutuskan telepon mereka sepihak. Kyuhyun merasakan matanya mulai basah, lagi – lagi seperti ini. akhir akhir ini hubungan keduanya memang tidak bisa dikatakan baik, sejak perusahan sungmin mengalami kemunduran sungmin selalu merasa uring uringan. Dia adalah anak sulung, kyuhyun paham itu, tapi jika sampai menikahi seorang artis agar mendapati suntikan dana?

Sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah biasa, bahkan terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap sungmin yang sangat mencemaskan keluarganya dan ditengah kemunduran perusahaan sungmin saeun muncul. Saeun, mantan kekasih sungmin yang sekaligus salah satu anak pemilik perusahan besar di korea itu meminta bantuan sungmin. Gadis itu hamil diluar nikah dengan seorang aktor terkenal –yang lebih baik kyuhyun tidak disebutkan namanya- meminta sungmin untuk berpura – pura menikahinya, hanya berpura pura agar reputasi saeun tidak rusak, hanya itu.

Tapi kyuhyun tidak terima, sungminnya bukan pria murahan yang bisa disewa- jika boleh dibilang begitu- seenaknya saja. Kyuhyun hampir saja melabrak saeun dirumahnya kalau saja dia tidak mendengar sendiri bahwa sungmin menyanggupi hal itu. Hati kyuhyun terasa sakit, selama ini sungmin anggap apa dirinya?

Pluk

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang berbaik hati menyampirkan jaket ke bahunya. "changmin?"

Changmin tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk bahu kyuhyun pelan "kenapa malam – malam begini kau ada di luar, Kau bisa sakit. Apa kau mau leeteuk hyung merasa cemas lagi?"ceramah changmin lalu dirinya duduk di sebelah kyuhyun "kau pasti sudah dengar ya? Well, aku tidak mengira wanita itu masih bisa datang ke kehidupan sungmin setelah bertahun tahun meninggalkannya"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dia masih ingat momen pertama kali dia bertemu dengan sungmin. Apakah kau pernah menonton super junior mini drama? Asal kau tahu saja, cerita itu berdasarkan kisah asli pertama kali mereka bertemu, sungmin yang waktu itu frustasi karena ditinggal saeun dan kyuhyun yang canggung dengan member lain karena dia adalah member baru boyband terkenal. Para member lain yang tahu bahwa saat itu mereka dekat mulai menggodanya, mereka berpura pura menemukan ide bagus untuk film. Walau kenyataannya baik kyuhyun maupun sungmin tidak keberatan

"hey, kau terlihat buruk sekali"ucap changmin. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, itu juga yang beberapa ELF katakan padanya tadi saat konser

_"oppa matamu terlihat hitam"  
>"jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu oppa"<br>"apakah SM memaksa jadwalmu?"  
>"Oppa, jangan sampai sakit. Kami akan selalu mendukungmu"<em>

Bukan SM yang memaksakan jadwal super sibuk album solo nya. sebaliknya, agensi milik grupnya itu malah memberi mereka waktu istirahat, sebagai balasan untuk kenaikan saham SM yang anjlok karena keluarnya luhan dan jessica. Kyuhyun yang memintanya, mengambil proyek solo, berlatih mati matian setiap malam dan tampil live di puluhan tempat dalam waktu sehari. Harapannya hanya satu, melupakan sungmin yang telah menyakiti hatinya

"terkadang aku ingin seperti dulu"ucap changmin, dia mengambil sekaleng kopi dari kantongnya "saat jaejoong, yunho dan junsu hyung masih bersama dengan tvxq, saat SM family masih sering berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga, aku bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu. Yunho hyung, kangin hyung dan jonghyun akan minum soju dipojok ruangan, Para member snsd dan f(x) akan bergosip ria bersama heechul hyung dan key. Jaejoong hyung, leeteuk hyung, sungmin hyung dan ryeowook hyung biasanya memasak beberapa kudapan atau memasak berbagai resep. Yesung hyung akan berbicara dengan ddangkoma. Taemin, junsu hyung, onew, jino dan para member lain akan menonton film yang yunho hyung belikan. Lalu aku, kau dan minho bermain game sampai kangin hyung melemparkan botol bekas soju untuk menghentikan suara kita yang keras"

Aku tertawa, aku ingat masa masa itu. Ia ingat seringkali minho dengan genitnya menggoda member f(x) atau para trainee yang ikut bergabung, dan sudah pasti mendapat hadiah geplakan dari key karena aduan taemin atau changmin yang sering kena jeweran jaejoong karena menghabiskan makanan. SM benar benar hebat saat itu, penuh kekeluargaan dan... ah, terlalu banyak hal hebat yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan

"terkadang aku bertanya pada diriku, apakah ini semua salahku hingga SM seperti ini? sekarang SM penuh dengan persaingan dan rasa iri, terutama para trainee. Aku benar benar muak. Kau tahu, beberapa minggu lalu aku mengajar para trainee. Hampir tidak ada yang bernyanyi dengan perasaan, mereka semua sibuk bernyanyi untuk bersaing. Padahal dulu saat aku masih trainee para hyung dan noona akan selalu mengajari dan mendukungku. Well, kurasa itu penyebab SM akhir akhir ini semakin mundur"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa topik obrolan kami semakin tidak jelas, aku mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan "bagaimana hubunganmu dengan se7en?"tanyaku. Changmin mengangkat alisnya "shinchi? Entahlah, kami jarang bicara akhir akhir ini. Sekarang kau hanya perlu memikirkan dirimu sendiri kyu. Aku hanya berharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik kyu"ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak kyuhyun

Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum lebih lega sekarang. Dia menyadari sesuatu hal yang lebih baik. Dia masih memiliki sahabat, dia masih memiliki para hyung yang menyayanginya. Dan yang terpenting, dia masih mempunyai hati untuk mencintai sungmin. Dia hanya mencintai sungmin, karena apapun yang terjadi, Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencintai Lee Sungmin

"cinta itu benar benar bodoh ya"ucap kyuhyun lirih

"jadi kau sudah menemui kyuhyun? Ah, gomawo changmin, aku harap kau bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku. Ne? Tentu saja aku mengundang yunho juga. Hahaha, kau boleh makan sepuasnya disini"

Saeun menatap sungmin yang sedang berbincang bincang dengan changmin. Dia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar tawa sungmin yang sudah lama dia rindukan. Ah, kenapa dia dengan bodohnya menyia – yiakan cinta sungmin? Padahal jika dipikir pikirdulu saat mereka masih berpacaran, dia selalu bahagia bila dengan sungmin.

"sudah dulu ya changmin. Aku harus menyiapkan pernikahanku dulu"ucap sungmin mengakhiri percakapan. Raut muka sungmin berubah saat menutup teleponnya. "sungmin, bagaimana menurutmu pesta pernikahan nanti?"tanya saeun sambil merangkul lengan sungmin. Sungmin hanya memandang saeun datar. Saeun menatap cincin di jari tengahnya "aku dan bayi ini sudah lama menantikan bayi ini. Walaupun kau bukan ayahnya, tapi sebuah pernikahan untuk membuat bayi ini memiliki ayah... Aku benar benar memimpikan hal itu"

Sungmin kini memandang saeun iba. Bagaimanapun juga ini bukan salah saeun, dia yang menginginkan ini semua. Sungmin menghela napas pelan "mianhae, mungkin ini bukan seperti aku yang dulu". Saeun mulai terisak "aku juga tersiksa. Aku lelah mendapat ratusan flame dari fansmu, aku lelah disebut penghancur hubungan oleh semua hyungmu, aku juga sakit membuatmu tidak bersama dengan kyuhyun. Hiks, rasanya aku ingin mati saja"

Sungmin kelabakan "hey, kau tidak seriuskan? Dengar, walaupun anak ini bukan anakku tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Aku berjanji". Saeun tertawa getir "rasanya menyedihkan sekali ya menikah bukan dengan orang yang kau cintai. Rasanya benar benar sakit". Sungmin memegang dadanya "ya, aku tahu perasaanmu noona. Rasanya benar benar sakit"

TBC OR END?

adakah selain saia yang galau sama tanggal 13 desember :v


End file.
